


The Senator and the Smuggler

by ddagent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A New Hope AU, Alternate Universe, Banter, F/M, Flirting, Gun batles, Minor refs to blood and torture, Rescue, Very Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire decides to remove Senator Organa. They make the mistake of doing it near the Millennium Falcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator and the Smuggler

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to LucasFilm and Disney.
> 
> So, yeah, this was supposed to go in my fic collection 'They Have Their Moments', but it kinda got away from me. I hope you enjoy it all the same!

It was all a blur. One big blaster shooting, feet pounding, assassin shouting blur. Han could recall the dive bar he had spent the last few hours in; setting up a job that would secure the funds he needed to pay off Jabba the Hutt. Then the walk back to the _Falcon._ There had been a pretty girl, and Han _always_ noticed a pretty girl. Dark hair twisted into braids; a simple but elegant dress. Way out of his league, but lookin’ was free. 

Then a bounty hunter Han recognised from Tatooine slithered out of the shadows. Blaster in one hand, the girl in his eye line. Someone had fired first (not him this time), and then the girl was shouting. There was blood and the smell of scored metal as gun fire ricocheted off the nearby ships. A body hit the floor. The girl would be next. 

“Hey, over here!” Han shouted without even thinking, stretching out his hand for the kid to take. 

She threw herself in his direction, ducking behind the cargo boxes Han was using for cover. From up close, Han had a better look at the girl. She was young, probably nineteen or twenty. Beautiful, although the left side of her face was covered in blood. She was trembling, but her mouth was fixed in a grim line. She was _pissed._ Not a bad attitude to have in a fight. 

“Someone want you dead, sweetheart?” 

“Half the _Empire_ wants me dead.” The girl risked looking out over the crates, wincing as a round of blaster fire came in their direction. “I just never thought they’d have the guts to pull it off.”

Han grinned. He _liked_ this girl. “Obviously someone’s got more guts than brains.” There were three of them. One was professional, the other two amateur. Han hit one of them in the chest, knocking him back against a transport. “You know, I’m not usually in the habit of rescuing damsels in distress.”

“I am _not_ a damsel.” The line of her mouth seemed to curl further inward, and suddenly his blaster was yanked out from his grip. The girl stood up, letting off a few rounds in the direction of the other amateur. He cried out, disappearing behind another stack of cargo. She dropped to cover immediately, thrusting the blaster back in his direction. “Are we clear?”

“Crystal, sweetheart. Not a damsel.”

Han hadn’t expected this day to end in a fire fight, but he wasn’t one to shy away from it. Whilst the odds had temporarily shifted in their favour, the sound of pounding boots on the hangar floor suggested otherwise. Whoever this girl was, they _really_ wanted her dead. Han slid out his spare blaster and placed it squarely in the palm of his new friend. 

“So,” Han said between blasts. “Do I get to know _why_ they’re shooting at you?”

The girl raised her blaster, knocking one of the new assailants to the ground. “For your own safety, I think it’s best you don’t know.”

“Fine by me, Princess.”

Her face grew dark, and Han realised he’d accidentally struck a nerve. Whatever the reason, it would have to wait. More agents had come to claim the bounty on the girl’s head, and they were fast becoming _extremely_ outnumbered. A part of Han wanted to leave her to it, to run back to the _Falcon_ and not look back. _This wasn’t his fight._ But, _hell,_ he liked her. She had spirit. 

“You got an exit plan, sweetheart? 

She frowned. “I _did._ Until they _murdered_ my pilot.”

“Well it’s your lucky day. You happen to be in a fire fight with the pilot of the _Millennium Falcon.”_

 _“_ The _what_?”

Han rolled his eyes. “You want a ride or not, sweetheart?”

The girl paused, assessing the assassins still shooting in their direction. There was no way they could take on this many and live. The only option was to run. She gave a firm nod. “Let’s go, flyboy.”

Grinning, Han flung himself up and started firing his blaster wildly. With the other hand, he grabbed the girl and tugged her in the direction of the _Falcon._ The cargo provided them little cover, but it was just enough for them to race up the ramp into the relative safety of his ship. 

“Chewie, we need to leave _now_!” Han shouted at his co-pilot, hitting the button to seal the ramp behind them.  

The Wookie had obviously seen the fire fight going on outside, and Han lurched backward as the _Falcon_  began to take off. Suddenly he was on his back, an armful of beautiful woman on top of him. Up close, Han could count every eyelash, every freckle, every strand of loose hair. _Beautiful_ didn’t even begin to describe her. Caught in the moment, Han touched her face. Blood and gun powder smeared over soft, pale skin. 

“You got a name to go with that bounty, sweetheart?”

“Leia.” 

He smiled. “ _Leia._ Welcome to the _Millennium Falcon.”_

_\--_

They had no course in mind other than _getting the hell out of here._ Han was quite happy with that heading. He kept the sensors on, checking to see if any of the bounty hunters would follow them out into the depths of space. He didn’t think they would, but it always paid to be careful. Someone _really_ wanted that girl dead. 

Said girl was currently in the ‘fresher, where Han had left her after the quickest tour in history. He figured she could clean up, wipe the blood from her face. Maybe have a little cry, although Han didn’t see her as the type. 

Beside him, Chewie eyed him thoughtfully. He gave a soft growl, to which Han just shrugged. “I’m fine. Not a scratch.”

The Wookie turned towards the doorway, no doubt thinking on their unexpected passenger. Han shrugged at Chewie’s second question too. “I don’t know who she is.” Another roar. “How would _I_ know why she looks familiar?”

Han straightened his back, suddenly feeling like he was under a microscope. He knew Chewie was examining him carefully, trying to understand why he had helped this strange girl out of the blue. Han couldn’t quite explain it either. But it wasn’t the first time he’d seen someone in trouble and helped them out. His co-pilot was proof of that. 

“It’s not a problem. We can drop her off on the next available planet, leave her to it.”

“I actually have a destination in mind, if you don’t.”

Han turned sharply, eyeing the young woman standing in his doorway. Her face was pink and freshly scrubbed, as were her hands. The dark hair that had begun to come away from her braids was back in place. If she had wept for her fallen pilot, or was broken at the thought of being hunted, she did not show it.

“Well that depends, sweetheart, is it far? Me and Chewie here have business to attend to.”

Leia didn’t blink. “Coruscant.”

Chewie let out a low growl, and Han had to agree. “No way in _hell,_ sister. This is a smuggling vessel; we don’t go near the core systems. Why would you want to go there, anyway? If the Empire hired people to kill you, going to the capital  is just gonna make it easier for ‘em.”

“I have to get back there.” She paused, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ll pay you.”

Han leant back in his seat, seriously considering her offer. Despite the perilous journey, they could really use the money. “How do we know you’ve got the credits, sister?”

A shadow, similar to the one that had fallen over her face back in that hangar, overwhelmed her small features. Han was starting to wonder whether earlier events had not been so much an assassination attempt, but rather a ransom grab. Young rich kid goes to the outlying colonies to piss off her parents, winds up with a gag and her ear cut off. _Wouldn’t be the first time._

“You’ll get your money. Now, please, take me to Coruscant.”

“I don’t take orders on my ship, sweetheart.”

Leia smiled thinly. “No, just payment. Ten thousand enough?”

Han glanced at Chewie, who simply nodded. “Fine. You got youself a ride. But any more fights, it’s extra, okay?”

Leia nodded, accepting the terms of their agreement. Han held out his hand, still covered in dirt and grime and grease. She shook it firmly, holding his gaze throughout. He’d met men decades older who didn’t have half the form that she did. _Kid’s got something._

“Well now that’s taken care of, is there somewhere I can sleep? It’s a two day jump to Coruscant and today’s events have been quiet exhausting.”

She made it sound like they went for a long hike and a picnic. Huffing out a breath, Han gestured back the way she came. There was a spare bunk she could crash on. They’d mostly been using it for storage, but it would be fine for little rich girls slumming it on the outer colonies. 

“Chewie’ll show you.”

The Wookie got up from his seat, gesturing with one hairy arm for Leia to go first. Han watched them disappear into the belly of his ship. Something wasn’t right. He just couldn’t put his finger on what. But he shrugged it off, deciding to input the course for Coruscant instead. This wasn’t his problem. All that mattered were her credits. 

\--

Rather than retiring to his bunk, Han decided to stay in the cockpit. The adrenaline from earlier hadn’t quite dissipated, and Han felt the need to watch hyperspace for a little while. He knew some pilots who felt edgy in the unknown quantity of hyperspace, with no stars or planets to guide them. Han found it comforting. He enjoyed the solitude, although when he returned from getting a glass of water he was not alone. 

“Leia.”

She glanced up in his direction before turning back towards the stars. “You know my name, but I still haven’t had the pleasure of yours.”

“Han. Solo.” He leant back in his seat, taking a sip of water. “So, _Leia,_ where you from?”

“Alderaan.”

Han let out a low whistle. He’d been there, once, many moons ago. Rich and bountiful; peaceful and pleasant. Rich girls from Alderaan did not end up on backwater planets with people like him. “What were you doing back on that moon?”

“Business.”

“Right.” Han wasn’t usually one to ask questions, after all he hated being asked them himself. But the young woman beside him had him curious. “So, what’d you do to piss off the Empire? I’m taking you all the way to Coruscant, _and_ saved your life. I should at least get an answer or two.”

Leia threw him a look. “I’m _paying you,_ aren’t I?”

Han shrugged. “Not right now you’re not. Tell you what, I’ll knock a thousand credits off the price if you answer my question.”

She paused, intrigued, and Han knew he had her. It took a few moments, a few false starts, but in the end she gave him the answer he desired. “I’m working with the Resistance. That’s why the Emperor and his cronies hired those _goons._ They want me dead.”

That was not the answer Han had been expecting. “Well, _shit,_ kid. You’re braver than you look.”

“So are you. What, you get this ship out of a cereal box or something?”

“Hey!” Han patted his _Falcon_ lovingly. “She’ll get you where you need to go. You don’t like it, I can always drop you off and let you find your own way home.”

“My apologies.” Leia smiled. An honest to God _smile._ It was just as beautiful as the rest of her. _Cool it Han. She’s getting off on the next stop. “_ I realise I haven’t yet thanked you for assisting in saving my life.”

Han chuckled. Oh, she was a peach. “Well, _you’re welcome._ You might not be a damsel, but I’m still a sucker for a beautiful woman. Any chance I get to... _assist in the saving_ of one of those, I’m all for it.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Do those lines usually work?”

“Sometimes.” Han grinned, throwing a look over his shoulder to the empty doorway and his quiet ship. “You know, we’ve got bout a day and a half before we reach Coruscant. Want to kill some time?”

“You think you’re charming, don’t you?”

Han shrugged. “You’re the one that’s blushing, sweetheart.” She hadn’t been, but _now_ she was. “I _did_ save your life, after all.”

Another smile, a little softer this time. “And I thanked you for that. You know, you are quite handy with a blaster. We could use you in the Resistance.”

Suddenly all attempts at flirtation evaporated, and Han was left with a sales pitch. He shifted away from the girl, turning his attention instead to the controls. “I’ve got no love for the Empire, sweetheart, but that’s not my fight.”

He almost missed her next words. “It’s everyone’s fight.”

Their conversation faded away until all Han could hear was the dull hum of the hyperdrive engines. Both of them were caught up in their own thoughts; both of them staring out into the expanse of space. After a while, Leia’s breathing changed. She had fallen asleep. Sighing to himself, Han laid his jacket atop of the sleeping woman and headed back to his bunk. 

\--

Coruscant was the capital of the Galactic Empire, with a Senate about as defunct as the old compressor Chewie had yanked out of the _Falcon_  last week. If there had been a time when the capital had been out from under the shadow of the Emperor, it hadn’t been in Han’s lifetime. Thankfully, they had clean codes for the ship and used them to dock. Han wasn’t sure what warrants they had out on him and Chewie, but he wasn’t going to risk it. He liked the girl, but he wasn’t going to jail for her.

“Thank you for the ride, Captain,” Leia said as they stood in front of the lowering gangway. 

He brushed off her remarks. “No offence, sweetheart, but I’ll be glad to be a million miles from here. Once I get _paid,_ of course.”

Her smile was sickly sweet. “ _Of course.”_

They left Chewie with the _Falcon._ Han, on the other hand, was tasked with reuniting Leia with her father and he with his money. They decided to walk to the rendezvous, rather than take a transport. Leia wasn’t sure whether there was still a bounty on her head, and Han didn’t feel like getting into another fight no matter the extra credits. It took them a while, but they soon arrived at a building Han didn’t recognise. Leia, however, clearly did.  

The guards out front separated him instantly from Leia, a blaster in each of their hands. The kid called back to them. “He’s with me.”

Suddenly he was allowed to go through.  _Who exactly_ was _this girl?_

Han frowned as they boarded the elevator, head darting around in a subtle loop as he tried to ascertain where they were. The young woman standing beside him gave nothing away, although he did catch her surreptitiously straighten her collar. The last day and a half had been punctuated with long silences, occasional debates over the merits of the Resistance, and a laden flirting session when Han had forgotten they were renting out that bunk. 

Sweet girl. His jaw still hurt from where she’d thrown a shoe at him. 

“Almost home, sweetheart.”

“Almost.”

The elevator finally reached their desired floor, the chrome doors sliding open onto a lavish apartment. Large windows flooded the apartment with light, providing an incredible view over Coruscant. The joint was stuffed with expensive chaises and cushions; the rug he stood on probably worth more than Han made in a month. Considering the wealth in this apartment, he was surprised he hadn’t heard a peep from her about the conditions on-board the _Falcon._

But that wasn’t her, was it?

Leia hesitated inside the apartment; fingertips brushing the velvet of a nearby cushion. Her eyes narrowed as she took it all in. Had she expected something to change? Had she expected someone to be waiting for her? Her head swivelled to the right as they both heard the sound of a door slide open. Han’s hand went for his blaster. Leia ran towards the stranger. 

“Leia!” the older man cried out. He enveloped the young woman in a hug. “When we didn’t hear from you or Samuel I feared the worst.”

“Samuel’s dead.” The older man, grey rooted in his beard and hair, held Leia tighter at her revelation. _Father._ This was her father. “I would be too if it wasn’t for Han here.”

The older man peered around his daughter to stare at him. Han just nodded, resting his hands on his hips. “Your daughter did a lot of the work. I just assisted in her rescue.”

Leia’s father nodded, before pressing his daughter close to him once more. Han looked anywhere but at the touching family reunion. Instead, he tried to decide when would be the best time to bring up the subject of _payment._ He wasn’t here for any touching moments. He was here for the credits. 

Before he could bring up the subject of money, the doors slid open once more. An older woman, dressed as impeccably as Leia, came rushing in. She was accompanied by another two people, all lavishly dressed. “Princess, are you alright?”

_What? “Princess?”_

The old woman drew herself up, staring at Han like he was grime that a servant would have to scrub out of her dress. “You are in the presence of Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, Senator to the Republic. It would do you well to show some _respect.”_

From her father’s embrace, Leia turned to meet his gaze. She swallowed, dark eyes apologetic. He’d known she was not telling him the whole truth, but a _princess?_ Before Han could follow up on his question, Leia was ushered into the next room along with her father. The doors slid close with a _click,_ leaving Han in the sitting room by himself. 

“I guess I’ll just wait here then.”

\--

Han didn’t like being in Coruscant this long. Every moment they were here was another moment that things could go wrong. But they had yet to be paid, and Han wasn’t leaving without it. He sat on one of the velvet chaises, grimy boots resting on the glass table in front of him. As the minutes ticked along, Han picked up a nearby data pad. It took him about two minutes to find out more about Leia Organa than she had told him in the two days they had spent together on the _Falcon._

Leia Organa. Only child of the royal family on Alderaan. Youngest senator ever elected. Outspoken opposition to the Empire, viciously so. _No wonder they wanted to kill her._

When the second hour came and went, the doors finally opened. Rather than Leia, as Han had hoped, it was her father. Han had seen Bail Organa in a couple of holovids back in the day; back when he occupied his daughter’s seat in the Senate. The older man took the chair opposite him. 

“I wanted to offer my thanks to you, for bringing my daughter home alive.”

Han shrugged. “You’re welcome. But I didn’t do it for the thanks.” 

“Leia said. Ten thousand credits, is that correct?”

“Nine, actually.” He was a man of his word. She’d given him an answer, even if it hadn’t been the whole truth. Organa senior didn’t respond, just dropped a bag of credit chips by his feet. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Han removed his boots from the table one at a time and lifted the bag with ease. It should be enough to get Jabba off his back; start afresh with some new jobs. As he began to leave, he found his gaze straying to that closed door. A stupid part of him had hoped that maybe she would see him off. _Stupid indeed._

 _“_ One last matter, Mister Solo. It concerns mine and my daughter’s... _associations.”_

Han simply shrugged. “I got paid, your highness, I don’t care what you and your daughter do. Although I’d give her a blaster. She’s one hell of a shot and I think she’s gonna need it.” 

 _“_ I never wanted this for her.”

“None of my business.” Han made another attempt to walk away, but he felt the former senator’s gaze weigh heavily on his back. He sighed, scratching the back of his head as he confronted the man. “Something else?”

Bail Organa stood up from the ornate armchair he had been poised in, crossing over to stand in front of Han. He was quite an imposing figure when he wanted to be. _Like father, like daughter. “_ Leia says you’re a smuggler. Are you good at your job, Mister Solo?”

“I try to be.”

He nodded. “My daughter said you also share no love for the Empire-”

“-I’m not looking to join up, pal.”

“We’d pay you.” _Well that was unexpected. “_ We need supplies smuggled to our troops, but have had difficulty getting around the Empire’s forces. We could use a man of your skills. Personally, I would also appreciate your assistance in providing transport to my daughter. You’ll be well paid for your services, Captain.”

They could use the money. They could _always_ use the money. But working for the Resistance came with its own set of risks. He knew Chewie would be on board in a heartbeat. Him, he wasn’t so sure. “Let me think about it.”

Organa nodded. “Of course. If you’ll excuse me, I wish to return to my daughter. You can remain if you wish. I believe my daughter wants to thank you for your assistance.”

Han tried to tell the man that his daughter had already thanked him. But he was gone before he got the words out. Sliding the pouch of credit chips inside his jacket, Han sat back on the chaise. Boots up, head back. 

Would this be worth the credits?

\--

Night had fallen by the time he saw Leia again. The older woman had left, scowling at him as she passed. The other two barely gave him the time of day, just following their companion inside the elevator. He didn’t see Organa Senior leave, but when Leia finally reappeared he knew they were alone. She was different, now. Back to how she had been on the _Falcon._

 _“_ Can’t believe the royal court left you alone with a smuggler. I could be up to all sorts of scandalous things.”

Leia rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the window. “We spent two days together on that bucket of bolts you call a ship. I’m certain if you wanted to tarnish my virtue it would have been then, not in my apartment on Coruscant.”

She had a point there. “So. Should I refer to you as _your highness? Your worshipfulness?_ What’s the correct term for addressing a Princess?”

“Leia.” He grinned. “Although I’d _prefer_ Senator Organa.”

“Youngest senator ever elected. Very impressive.” Han rubbed the nape of his neck as he joined Leia by the window. In the soft light of the lounge, she looked even more beautiful. Hair loosely braided; body shrouded in a simple, even casual dress. _Beautiful._ But formidable. “They’ll try and kill you again, you know.”

Eyes glassy, the princess just stared out the window. “I know.”

“You could leave, go back to Alderaan.”

She shook her head. “The war would come, no matter where I ran to. At least if I’m here I can _try_ and make some sort of difference. Try and help.” She swallowed, chin raised as she looked at him. “My father offered you a job.”

“He did.”

“Will you take it?”

Han shrugged. “Not my scene, Senator. Not my fight.”

A small smile formed on her lips. “The moment you fought off those goons to help me, it became your fight. You made a choice.”

“I made a choice to help a pretty girl, nothing more than that. I didn’t sign on to smuggle for the Rebellion, or to be your bodyguard or personal pilot. I should say no on the spot considering what happened to the last guy.”

Leia flinched. Her jaw locked, dark eyes knotting in fury as she contemplated a response. “You were paid _hours_ ago. If you’ve already made up your mind, why are you still here?”

“Chewie wants to take the offer.”

“At least one of you has the right idea.”

Han was about to fire back when he held his tongue. As much as he wanted to argue with her, she was right. He’d made a choice in that hangar bay to help her. There had been no bounty, no reward. Just someone in trouble. They _would_ try again. Maybe next time there would be no handsome smuggler to help her out. Han thought about what it would be like to watch a holovid in some dive cantina, seeing the news that the Empire had got off a lucky shot. 

He was not the type to change the world. _She was. If_ she stayed alive. “You pay better than Jabba. So I guess we’ll give it a shot.”

Leia’s eyes widened. “You’ll do it?”

Han shrugged as he leant in towards the young senator. “Credits are credits.”

He thought he had the upper hand. Leia’s smirk suggested otherwise. “You’re not doing this for the money.”

“You tell yourself that, sweetheart. _I_ need to go tell a Wookie we got a new gig. I guess I’ll be seeing you, Senator.”

“A pleasure, Captain.”

Stepping onto that chrome elevator, Han took one final look at the princess. The first time he’d seen her, _really seen her,_ her face had been covered in blood and she’d worn the look of someone who had seen too much. Now she looked every part the senator she was, the royal that she was. Elegant to the last. He winked at her before the doors closed. 

_You’re not doing this for the money._

_No. I’m doing this for you._


End file.
